Behind that mask
by Ichibi Neko
Summary: Naruto has been bullied, hated and kept unloved. But what happens when he meets uchiha Sasuke will everything in his previous life change or will it get even worse. High school fic.  SASUNARU.. Abuse violence and rape is now M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Long time no update I know I know… Well for starters school blehh! I can't use the lap top except on weekends now T.T… All because I'm failing in maths and history ! who cares 'bout these subjects anyway! Here is a new story I've been working on well It is abit short so I'll update second as SOON AS I CAN hehe okaaaay.. I don't own naruto..**

**Chapter 1**

The sun kissed the golden locks of Naruto Uzumaki as he walked home from school. He went to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal his sister Ino. "Hey Naruto you're later and mum isn't in a good mood,". "Don't worry about me I'll be fine" Naruto said, but Ino missed the fear in Naruto's voice. "If you say so." Ino said. "How was school?" Ino asked. When Naruto didn't answer she decided to stay scilent. "How do you think it was" Naruto said but this time Ino didn't miss the hint of sadness in Naruto's voice. Before Ino could say anything Naruto cut her off "I'm going upstairs for a nap" Naruto said. He went upstairs and opened the door to his room. His eyes widened His mother was standing infront of him and she didn't look happy. "Naruto." Naruto flinched at the her cold voice it was filled with hatred and bitter. Naruto started trembling when she took a step towards him. She held him by his neck and threw him at the wall. Naruto yelped in pain. "I told u to be home before 4 sharp didn't I?" She started kicking him in the stomache. " You little excuse for a child!" He started coughing blood. He accidently coughed some on her dress. "Why you! Filthy excuse for a human!" she shouted and slapped him over his face. Leaving a bruise across his tanned cheek. He screamed in pain and she slapped him across his bruised cheek again. "OH Shut UP! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I WONDER WHY SHE EVER HAD YOU SHE MUST HAVE BEEN LIKE YOU!" she started kicking him again, But this time it didn't matter he was really hurt by what she said . He felt tears stinging his eyes. But before they could fall He fell unconscious. Of course Jasmine (His step mother ) was angry by that but she decided she'd do much more tomorrow. She smirked and left the room not bothering to look at the unconscious blonde on the floor.

**Cliff hanger..**

**Okay okay It's really short I know I just want 10 hits and 1 review and I'll upsate the other chappy 2day :D I'm typing it and It's not trash cuz I write my chapters on papers first un.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said after 10 hits and a review but I got really bored and I want to become a fast typer so well here is the second chapter and it is longer than the first chapter for sure..**

**Disclaimer : yeah yeah I know I own nth but this fic**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. _'Am I dead' _He thought _'Of course not life isn't that kind'. _He got up and walked to the bathroom. _'Everything hurts' _ He opened the door , took off his clothes and started to wash off his dried blood. _'you little excuse for a child!' _Memories from the last day started flashing back in the blonde's head. _'You're a monster!' 'you killed your own mother!' 'I wonder why she ever had u!' _He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He turned the shower off and after that the room was silent except for the blonde's sobbing. After some time he got up , put on his clothes and started to cover up his bruises. It's not like anyone cared If he was injured or six feet under , he didn't want people to think he was weak and bully him even more. He ran downstairs and went to the door , but before He could open it , a squeaky voice cut him off. "Oh Naruto~"

**Naruto's POV:**

Enter Sakura Haruno She's the daughter of my stepmother. I turned around to see what she wanted. "Yes, Sakura?" I said. "Oh It's Sakura-sama for you! Don't call me that again you low life!" I flinched at the tone of her voice. "Anyway .. How do I look?" "You look good sakura-sama good bye" I said. "No … Tell me I need to know baka a new student is coming to school today and he's-" She squeeled . "He's-" She squeeled again. "Sasuke Uchiha!.. I wore my best clothes to impress him because some day we will live happily ever after!" Sakura let a dreamy sigh out.

**Author's POV:**

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh you look nice I bet he'll fall inlove with you from the first sight Goodbye now" . He went outside and put on his grinning tough guy mask. He kept walking till he reached the school gates. He found a crowd surrounding something or someone. He couldn't care less . He went to his locker and stuffed some books , Then he walked to class. "Did you see him?" "Did you know he's in our class?" "Did you like him? He's so handsome!" "I'm in love!" Whispers and girly giggles started to fill the room. "Okay settle down class" Iruka said. "Today we will be getting a new student." While Iruka was saying how they should treat him and stuff , Naruto went to his seat in the corner at the back of the classroom. Of course the seats next to him were empty since he was the loser of the school. "-Sasuke Uchiha." When Iruka said that a really pale raven entered the room. Dreamy sighs started to fill the room. Naruto didn't even bother spend one glance at him. _'He's probably another rich snob that's going to laugh at me while I get bullied.' _Naruto thought. "Uh why don't you introduce yourself sasuke" Iruka said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha…. I don't like anything.." His voice was so cold that Naruto looked at him and flinched. "Uh… okay! Thank you very much Sasuke why don't you take a seat next to-" Iruka stopped talking whensasuke went and sat in the empty seat next to Naruto. "Uhm I was going to tell you to sit next to Neji but if There is ok Uh… oK! Today we will be talking about.." as Iruka explained the lesson Naruto looked at Sakura who was giving him a death glare. Then he looked at Sasuke. _'does he know how much trouble he is putting me through by sitting next to me?' _Naruto thought and looked through the window. There was a bird flying around freely. _'How did you get so free?_' Naruto thought as he smiled sadly. The bell rang signaling the students to go. Naruto put his text book in his bagpack and prepared him self to leave and go to his next period. "Where do you think you're going?" As he heard that he was pinned to the wall and saw the last person he wanted to see, Kiba Inuzuka.

**CLIFF HANGER **

**Yup hehe well longer than the other one yaaa! :O what will happen will kiba hit Naruto or will someone come to the rescue? Haha I ain't spoiling I'll update when It's time un **

**Don't look at me like I'm crazy I'm updating soon But I want some reviews and hits and thank you **loveyaoigirl4ever **for your review .. **

**Cya next time BUH-BYE~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Mhm… Here is the third chapter oh and as for the POV thing don't worry about it I won't change POVs again. okay on with the story….**

**Last chapter**

_"Where do you think you're going?" As He heard that he was pinned to the wall and saw the last person he would want to see Kiba Inuzuka._

**Chapter 3**

The room was empty. Only Kiba and Naruto. Kiba slapped Naruto over his bruised cheek. Naruto yelped in pain. "You know what? I actually feel pitty for you… So I'll get you at lunch. Kiba smirked and walked out of the room. Naruto was scared. Last time Kiba hit him at lunch he bleeded because Kiba hit him with a chair. Not to mention what his "Mum" was going to do to him when he gets home. He walked to the door and ran to the bathroom. Once he was inside he burst into tears. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _Naruto thought. He went silent when he heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom , But unfortunately for him his nose was red and his eyes were red and puffy too. When Naruto was running his way out of the bathroom , He bumped into someone and fell. "Dobe watch where you're going…" The voice was disturbed, Naruto looked up and flinched it was Sasuke Uchiha. The raven noticed the blonde flinch and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here teme?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I was sent here to get you dobe… What were you doing in the bathroom all this time?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you care? **"** Naruto replied or asked. "I don't " Sasuke replied coldly. When they got to class Sasuke opened the door to reveal orochimaru with his slimy, snaky, creepy (A/N disgusting) smirk on his face. "Naruto-kun What were you doing all this time? Where you trying to skip my class?" "No sensei."Naruto replied. "Fine then but it should be the first and the last time." Naruto nodded and went to is usual seat at the back. Sasuke wondered why Naruto sat at the back, when there was an empty seat in the front, But let it out of his head to listen to orochimaru.

**-Time skip-**

When it was time for lunch Naruto was scared. It's not like it was the first time for Kiba to hit him or anything it's just , Who wouldn't be afraid of Kiba. Naruto decided to stay in the classroom since he wouldn't eat anything. He was used to not eating for days since his mother didn't care about him. He knew staying here would do him no good , so he decided to just go to the cafeteria . A second after he entered he was pinned to the wall behind him. "Ne, so you actually had the guts to show up?" Kiba said. Students started gathering around to see what was going on. Kiba kicked Naruto and slapped him over his bruised cheek. Naruto groaned. "Oh shut up!" When Kiba was about to punch Naruto a hand stopped him. "Hm? What's wrong? Uchiha is got a soft side?" Sasuke looked at Kiba with an unreadable expression on his face. Kiba already knew he was no match for an Uchiha and especially Sasuke. "Just tell me why?" Sasuke said and looked in Naruto's eyes, He saw hope? Then he looked at Kiba . "Why would you waste you're time on something like him?" Sasuke said. Kiba smirked . " You're right Uchiha." Kiba said. When Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes again everything was gone . There was sadness , greif and sorrow in his eyes. When the crowd left Sasuke did too.

-Time skip-

Luckily for Naruto lunch is their last period so fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto he can go home. When he passed the school gates it started to rain. He was tired and hurt. Both physicaly and emotionally . He didn't know why but what Sasuke said hurt him really much. He's heard people tell him that all the time , but when Sasuke said it something was different , it hurt even more. _'I haven't eaten anything for days I'm really tired.'_ Naruto thought. He was soaking wet from walking in the rain . A black BMW car stopped next to him. And the door of the car opened. "Naruto!" He heard his name called once and twice. But before he could see or even wonder who it was , He blacked out.

**DU DUD DU DUUNN**

**:OO what's gonna happen who was in the car was It Naruto's mum? –cough- hell no –cough … Oh well I'll update again soon enough cya then :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI IAM sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update I just can't write lemons and it took me a while to convince that guy at school WHICH REMINDS ME!**

**WARINING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND RAPE YOU BETTER REMEMBER I WARNED YOU SO NOOO FLAMES !**

**CHAPTER (4)**

Naruto opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings. This was defiantly wasn't his room. The room was really vast. He was lying on a king sized bed that was really soft , unlike the wooden floor he sleeps on. _'what the? Where am I?' _ Naruto thought. The door opened, and there was he Uchiha Sasuke. "So you're finally awake." Sasuke 's voice said I 'I couldn't care less. "Where am I and why did you bring me here?" At first sasuke was stunned by Naruto's outburst. " This is my room dobe. I brought you here because, you fainted in the rain ,Dobe, A doctor came and checked up on you. He said you fainted from the loss of blood and lack of eating .. And why was that?" OK , at this Naruto was totally pissed of , first this Sasuke guy gives him hope and takes it away a second later , making him feel like he was nothing, and now he takes him home because he fainted, get him a doctor to check up on him and ask him about his lack of eating and loss of blood. Naruto growled. "Why on Earth would someone like **you** care ? Like you said I am not worth it worried about your image much? Can someone get more selfish and self centered as much as you are?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed _'selfish?'_ . "Listen to me dobe, I'm not the selfish one here." Sasuke said. "Yeah you're not and I have aliens in my nose!" Naruto yelled. "I did that because I had to dobe, this is my seventh school I got expelled from the other ones because of fights just like the one that might have happened and this school was my last chance dobe " As the words left Sasuke's mouth , Naruto felt like a total moron. "heheh.. this is awkward. " Naruto said. "You still didn't answer my question . You have bruised and whipping marks all over your back and you look like you haven't eaten in days." Sasuke said. _'what do I say? ' _Naruto thought. "uh well A while ago a group of men attacked me- uh from the blue- Yeah! And they had the cords yeah..-uh YEAh they asked me for money and I didn't have any so they did what-uh they had to do and I didn't eat because I'm wasn't hungry and I'm still not!" Naruto's stomach growled. _'It is so obvious that the dobe isn't telling the truth but I'd get it out of him later.' _Sasuke thought. Why did he care about Naruto anyway? He barely know him. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking back at him. _'He's really small and delicate he shouldn't be crossing the road alone'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto's stomach growled again. Sasuke sighed. "Okay dobe you're eating what do you want ?" Naruto pretended to be thinking. "RAMEN~!" Sasuke was surprised at the change of attitude . He sighed again. "Okay dobe, follow me to the kitchen then." The way towards the bathroom was silent. Naruto was looking at the surroundings. "You have a really nice house, But it's really big." Naruto said. "hn." Was all Sasuke said. When they got to the kitchen,Sasuke started to make the ramen (A/n: Sorry I don't know how to cook anything my mum kicks me out of the kitchen ) He gave Naruto the ramen and it was all gone. _'what the?'_ "I want some MOORE please!" When Naruto finished his fifth bowl , He was full. Naruto looked like he remembered something very important. " What time is it?" Naruto was trying to stay calm. "It's 7 pm." Sasuke said. "Is anything wrong?" Ignoring Sasuke question Naruto asked another one. "Since when am I here?" Naruto said in a rush. "since yesterday." Naruto looked like he was about to cry. " Naruto? Is anything wrong?" Sasuke said with a hint of curiosity . "No I just need to get home uh- My **mother** –uh must be really worried." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. It's not like he believed what Naruto said, but what could he do? "Okay dobe I'll drive you then" Naruto's eyes widened _'noononononono He can't drive me that would cause me even more trouble!'_ "Uh-no I can walk myself home heheh no need to be worried" Naruto said quickly. "As you wish dobe," Sasuke said. Sasuke lead Naruto to the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home dobe,? It's getting dark." Sasuke asked for the last time. "Pffft no My house isn't far away from here heheh."_ 'where ever here is'_ Naruto thought. "Okay dobe, bye." Sasuke said as he closed the door. _'Okay uhm don't worry .. which way! ? OK right it is.'_ Naruto started walking. It was already dark. He was walking in a street he never saw before. Some people were giving him unpleasant smirks. He just kept walking, But before he could realize anything he was pulled into a dark alley and pinned to a wall. "well well well look what do we have here?" Someone whispered in his ear. "A little lost confused blonde hm?" A hand snaked and cupped Naruto's but cheeks. Naruto gasped. "LET ME GO!" Naruto started to struggle but the man just tightened his grip. Naruto felt hands on the hem of his pants. He started to kick and scream, but the man has already taken of his pants. "How about instead of screaming , you moan my name , It's Orochimaru." The man said. "LET GO ALREADY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"Naruto's voice was shaky he was really the Orochimaru took of Naruto's boxers, Naruto's heart started to beat really fast. The man cupped Naruto's erection , Naruto gasped. "GO AWAY LEAVE ALONE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" Naruto stopped talking when felt something really big enter has never felt such pain. Orochimaru moaned. "you're tight." Naruto's tears were streaming down his face. He should have let Sasuke drive him home. The man started to bump and Naruto started to bleed. Naruto screamed in pain. "ah a virgin I see hm?" "Stop it already…" Naruto was hurt, broken , scared and confused. When Orochimaru finally released inside Naruto. He stood up and started to leave. "You know we should do this more often " Orochimaru said . He chuckle and left Naruto lying on the floor naked , raped and unconscious.

**Don't flame I warned u! **

**I didn't write the lemon scene a friend from school helped me out that's why it took me a while to update .. OMFFFFFG NARU-CHAAAAN DON'T AHAAAAA EVIL OROCHIMARU! U'LL C WHAT I'M GONNA DO **

**YayyyyySSS MY LONEST CHAPTER TILL NOW BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloya~! Yup I know that you want to throw me with your food but I have to explain that I had exams and mum took away my laptop ! so,, I won't waste your time with that! It's summer :P on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing **_**Yet**_

**Chapter five.**

Naruto shivered as the cold breezed air touched his bare skin. He opened his eyes and found himself in the alley. Tears started forming up in the corner of his eyes, but who can blame him. He was lost , raped and in a place that he has never seen before. "Hey whatever is the matter?" Naruto looked up at the person in front of him. _'He looks a lot like Sasuke.'_ "um well I don't know where I am , I was lost on my way home" Naruto said. "Where do you live? Comon I'll drive you" Naruto nodded and followed. when they were on their way the man kept asking questions. "So what's your name?" "Uzumaki Naruto and yours?" "Uchiha Itachi"_ 'Uchiha? Isn't that Sasuke's last name?' Naruto thought. "Made it , Is that your house?" Naruto nodded. "It's pretty far from where you were _, What were you doing there?" "I was visiting a friend." Itachi nodded. "Alright have a nice day" Naruto opened the door of the car and went out of it. _'My back hurts like hell' when the Itachi left , Naruto walked to the door of the house. _He knocked softly on the door. The door opened and behind it was Ino. "Naruto where on Earth were you! Mum is really mad you have been missing for two days!" Naruto went inside and there she was, staring right at him .

_ with Sasuke_

The door bell rang and Sasuke went to open it. It was Itachi. "Sorry , I would have been earlier but there was a boy that was lost and I needed to give him a drive home." "Do you happen to know his name?" Sasuke asked. "Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong little brother?" Itachi said. Sasuke growled at the little brother part but ignored it. "Where exactly did you find him?" "In an alley" _'what on Earth was he doing in there , didn't he say is house wasn't far away?'_ "By any chance do you know why he was crying?" Itachi blinked twice and looked at Sasuke, "No. You know you should be on your way to school by now."

_With Naruto_

He was bloodied hit, kicked, hurt , broken and confused. Naruto winced at the pain._ 'there's no way I can go to school today like that'. _He went to the bathroom and went and went under the shower. Naruto hissed as the water touched his opened injuries. Not to mention his back that hurt like nothing else. He got dressed and was on his way to school. He went to his locker and stuffed some books. "Hey dobe, I need to talk to you." Naruto looked at the person behind him. It was Sasuke. Naruto nodded. " By any chance did anything happen last night when you left?" Sasuke asked. "um.. no." "Naruto why don't you just shoot? I will know sooner or later , or you know I might already know." Naruto was nervous should he tell Sasuke , the guy he even barely knew? "um well yeah.. on my way home.. I twisted my ankle and went in an alley … and slept there and in the morning I.. uh.. Didn't remember where I was and didn't know the way.. but a man came and drove me home" Sasuke sighed. He knew he wouldn't get the truth out of the blonde directly but this was crazy. He would just have to wait a little while to get closer to the blonde. "Alright then Naruto." Naruto wanted to find any way to change the subject. "um so what do you have now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his schedule. "Biology with Orochimaru." "So do I" Naruto said. "Naruto opened the door and there he was. "Naruto-kun" Naruto shivered and took a step back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when the blonde flinched everytime Orochimaru took a step closer. _'I'd know that voice anywhere'_ Naruto thought. _'He was the one that raped me last night.'_

**DU DU DU DUN! Awww! I'm sure I made it obvious :P there is no other Orochimaru in the story… oh yeah I've realized that I've got Many mistyping mistaked in the last chapters so if there is anything here too please say so! Yea I'll update next as soon as possible .**

**BYOLA~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I shouldn't be showing you my face after 3 months! Without updating! You see I had this major writers block! I have like 10 new ideas for stories! But I guess I should concentrate on these ones. So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer : I blablabla anything**

**Oh yeah! There's this thing I do by accident which is that I forget to put in paragraphs ,, but I'll try my best on this one. **

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto's POV: (I now I said I wouldn't do it anymore but I have toooo D: ) **

It's been a month since I got raped by orochimaru. Sasuke and I have gotten really close , but of course he doesn't talk or hang out with me in public. He says it might get him in another fight but I'm not buying it. Of course Orochimaru has tried doing something to me and he has done it countless of times through out the month. He even locked me in a room with him and was about to rape me. If it weren't for kakashi sensei coming at the right time it would've happened again. I've been having terrible dreams about orochimaru too.

Sasuke questioned me about why every time I see orochimaru I flinch. But I made something up.I'm pretty sure he didn't though. It's Saturday and Sasuke has invited me to his house. He mentioned something about his brother ,but something tells me I'll know what he was talking about when I get there. I quickly sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs. I paused a moment and when I was sure that my mother wasn't home yet, I left.

-timeskip :P when naruto got to sasuke's house.— **my pov** yay!

The door opened to reveal a man who looked exactly like sasuke. Wait Itachi! "hello Naruto" the raven smiled. "Um.. hey Itachi…what are you doing here?" Naruto said slightly confused. Itachi chuckled "It's where I live naruto." Naruto "ohed". "I think this is the wrong-" naruto was cut off by sasuke. "oi dobe you're late." Naruto was a bit shocked. He has expected itachi to be related to sasuke by some way , but he never thought he would actually be his brother.

Naruto was pretty much deep in thought when a voice snapped him out of it. "-BE ! you coming in or what?" Naruto blinked twice and nodded. He went inside and sat on the couch next to sasuke. "so you want anything to drink?" sasuke asked. "water please" sasuke nodded and asked the maid who was apparently spying on them to go get them some water and sodas.

Sasuke took the opportunity to finally get the truth out of naruto. "so Naruto, tell me, how did you know my brother's name?" Naruto was trapped. What can he say. If he said the truth then he would have to tell them why he was crying. If he tells Sasuke a made up lie Itachi would interfere and say how he and naruto met. "-DOBE!" Sasuke was defiantly not the patient type. "uhh" Sasuke sighed. '_this was going to be hard , the dobe could make anything up , but fortunately itachi is here.'_

"Why don't you just tell him Naruto-kun" Itachi said patiently. Naruto gulped. "u-u-um w-w-well I-I met him when I was on my way b-back home from your house sasuke." Sasuke smirked. "At what time did you meet him naruto" Naruto raised an eyebrow. How on earth was he supposed to remember? Just then the maid came inside the room with the drinks . She put them down and left the room quickly getting a glare from Sasuke.

"so?" sasuke said. Naruto growled. "I'M NOT A TIME FREAK HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER!" Sasuke sighed. "I meant morning or night dobe? When you left it was about 7 pm." Naruto stayed silent. Now he was really trapped. '_CRAP! What am I supposed to say?'_ Naruto sighed. "it was in the morning." Sasuke smirked. _'perfect'._ "so naruto .. where did itachi find you?" Naruto sighed. "I d-don't know." Sasuke looked at itachi. "I found him in an alley." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Where you happy naruto? Were you laughing and smiling in the alley?" Naruto frowned, _'what the hell is his deal?_'. "I was crying" Sasuke frowned. "And why were you crying?" Naruto stayed silent for a second._ 'I have the perfect answer this time.'_ "I was lost." Sasuke chuckled. " I don't think someone like you would cry over something like that."

'_BASTARD!' _ Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. "believe it or not teme that's the reason."

Sasuke nodded. Of course there was no way he believed the dobe. But there was nothing he could say right now. "so dobe. I have one last question." Naruto nodded.

"why do you flinch every time you see orochimaru?"

**DUNNNNNN It was abit crappy I admit it =3= but its 2 am have a heart! Sorry sorry for the shortness. But I'm working on I hate you and im re-doing the sasuke gang thing. So bare with me! I'll update really soon this time :3 its as boring as hell now adays x3**

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes me feel good and warm and encourages me to update sooner! :D**


End file.
